The instant invention is an improvement of my earlier invention embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,622 (1988), entitled Peritoneal Waste Discharge System.
My above invention, and other systems known in the art, are not portable in the sense that a permanent installation in the area of a toilet is required to practice inventions of such type. The instant invention employs the principles of my previous patent but, however, employs such principles in the context of a portable unit which may, be transported, as desired, for use in another or different toilet location.
Prior art efforts in portable peritoneal discharge systems had embodied systems not as convenient and sanitary as would be desired in a hospital or clinical setting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,076 (1981) to Dickstein, requires the use of rubber gloves, while the system of U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,857 (1951) to Jacobs requires that the individual using such a system, for example a nurse, must empty the peritoneal waste bag manually. Certain prior art, such as that reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,343(1982) to Shipman, is appropriate only for hospital use and as such cannot be applied in the home area. The instant invention is equally convenient for use in a home, nursing home, hospital, or other clinical setting and is equally easily usable by both trained and non-trained personnel.